In the field of sailing, and especially in the field of trailerable sailboating, it is necessary to raise the mast and attach the corresponding standing rigging to the deck when preparing to launch the boat. The rigging must then be removed and the mast taken down again when the boat is to be put back on the trailer at the end of the day. The current state of the art procedure for the attachment or detachment of the standing rigging is for a person to pull the rigging cables taut by hand, hold the mast in place, and then insert or remove a clevis pin through an eye fitting on both the end of the rigging cable and on the boat deck. A cotter pin or spring ring is then used to keep this pin captive. The current set up or tear down operation of the rig usually takes one or more additional persons to accomplish. The operation must be done quickly as the mast is prone to falling over and causing injury. It is therefore desirable to create a quick connection fitting to eliminate the tricky operation of having to insert or remove a pin to attach or detach the rigging. Such quick release connection is also useful for attaching or detaching baby stays from the mast of certain classes of sailboats. The connection must also be securely lockable and resistant to accidental loosening due to the rubbing action of sailboat lines or sheets sliding over the connection joint. In addition, the connection should also be somewhat secure even in the unlocked state to safeguard from any shocks or vibration that may occur during the set up before the operator has had a chance to securely lock the device. The overall device must possess a clean exterior profile that will not snag on lines that pass by such as occurs when tacking or jibing the boat. Furthermore, the connection must be designed to function with the possibility of salt and sand build up in the maritime environment. Finally, to keep the costs reasonable for the pleasure sailing market, the device must be configured in such a geometry to allow for efficient production on an automatic production lathe.